Ninja Coolio Warrior
Synopsis Ninja Coolio Warrior is a ROBLOX based tournament gameshow created by ROBLOX user, MisterrCoolio (Bravercoolio4, TheWizardzDude). Based off of the Japanese television show SASUKE, the show revolves around a 4 staged obstacle course full of treacherous obstacles and challenges. First beginning in May of 2013, the show started off as a RNW clone but moved on to become one of the biggest RNW shows on ROBLOX. The first 5 tournaments aired on the Youtube Channel, Bravercoolio4, however all 5 tournaments were lost as the channel was deleted in January of 2014. Tournaments 6-15 aired on another Youtube Channel, Squidward BowlingBalls. Due to the lesser technology the creator had at the time, the episodes took on a more caveman style, 480p look but still followed the same formula of SASUKE. It wasn't until Tournament 15 when the show updated to a more modern 1080p resolution, and better graphics, however the formula of the classic SASUKE shows was still the same. The course was conquered 7 times, (twice by the same 2 people). Stage 4 has not been attempted since Tournament 10. Competitors Like every other Ninja Warrior show at the time, many new and random competitors took on the 4 staged obstacle course, from lesser known ROBLOXians to famous all stars that appeared on other RNW shows at the time. All Stars JakeTheMaster17 (known as now as, jakethemaster27) Two-time grand champion: 15 Stage 1 Appearances, 11 Stage 2 Appearances, 5 Stage 3 Appearances, 2 Stage 4 Appearances. Achieved Total Victory 2 times in Tournaments 4 and 10. BubbaAce37 - Two Time Grand Champion: 11 Stage 1 Appearances, 3 Stage 2 Appearances, 2 Stage 3 Appearances, 2 Stage 4 Appearances. Achieved Total Victory 2 times in Tournaments 2 and 4. Has failed Stage 1 everytime since NCW 6 Mastergun89 - Grand Champion: 4 Stage 1 Appearances, 3 Stage 2 Appearances, 2 Stage 3 Appearances, 2 Stage 4 Appearances. Achieved Total Victory in Tournament 1. Hasn't competed since NCW 4. Firippu - Grand Champion: 9 Stage 1 Appearances, 7 Stage 2 Appearances, 5 Stage 3 Appearances, 1 Stage 4 Appearance. Achieved Total Victory in Tournament 10. Very consistent made it to Stage 3, 5 times in a row. RealityPalez - Grand Champion: 4 Stage 1 Appearances, 4 Stage 2 Appearances, 3 Stage 3 Appearances, 1 Stage 4 Appearance. Achieved Total Victory in Tournament 7. Hasn't competed since Tournament 13. KyleNinja3970 (known as now as KleverNinjaz): 3 Stage 1 Appearances, 2 Stage 2 Appearances, 1 Stage 3 Appearance, 1 Stage 4 Appearance. Achieved Total Victory in Tournament 4. Nicecat9009 (known as now as Ekardus): 5 Stage 1 Appearances, 3 Stage 2 Appearances, 1 Stage 3 Appearance, 1 Stage 4 Appearance. Achieved Total Victory in Tournament 4. Competed in the 1st 4 Tournaments, returned in Tournament 15. StoogeGuy10 (known as now as OddDener34): 2 Stage 1 Appearances, 1 Stage 2 Appearance, 1 Stage 3 Appearance, 1 Stage 4 Appearance. Achieved Total Victory in Tournament 4. Only competed 2 times in Tournament 4 and 13. Veterans Dusklord10: Made it to Stage 2, 2 times and Stage 3 once. Competed in the 1st 3 tournaments, hasn't competed since then. SPINNINGBRIDGESUCKS1: Competed 2 times, made it to Stage 2 in both appearances and failed on the same obstacle. Last Man Standing in Tournament 5. Bwitters: Competed 3 times, made it to Stage 2 twice, made it to Stage 3 once. Was Last Man Standing in Tournament 6. IceWolfBoy63 (DanielIceWolfRBLX) Competed 3 times, made it to Stage 2 twice. Failed the Spider Walk in Tournament 10 and Downhill Jump in Tournament 15. AussieBro: Competed 2 Times, made it to Stage 2 twice and Stage 3 once. Fell on the last obstacle in Stage 3 in Tournament 4.